Order of the X-Blade
by Order-Of-The-X-Blade
Summary: I plead with you, listen to my story... The Order of the X-Blade is a large, RP project shared between three college students, and could possibly end up to be the largest fanfiction story that has seen yet. Rated M for darker tones, violence, sexual content in much later chapters, and language. There are original characters, good and evil. Enjoy our masterpiece.
1. Drop Into Your New World

Day 0 - Data File: PROLOGUE.

Voice: ?

I plead with you... listen to my story. My story is not the first of it's kind, nor do I claim it to be. All I ask is to listen. My story - my life - depends on you. I beg you, listen, for it is not my only my own, but others as well. Please...

Listen to me.

Day 1 - Data File: DROP INTO YOUR NEW WORLD.

Voice: (NEW VOICE!) Lexa

"FUCK!" I slammed my hands on the desk in front of me. "Piece of-" I groaned at the computer screen. "Whyyyyyy, I was almost done..." I whined, the video editing program frozen on the screen, mockingly displaying all the work I had lost. I heard a slight blip through my headphones over my loud music playing, and winced. _I need to stop doing that. _I noted to myself as I force quit the program, giving up for the day, and switched over to Chrome.

Ah, there he was again! My friend, Xoncron. That wasn't his real name, but his avatar name on the forum site where he and I hung out. Xoncron was... enigmatic at times, but he was a really good friend, and we stuck together. He'd mentioned that a friend of his used to get on the same site, but he'd been off of it for a while. I messaged him back and forth for a moment, complaining about the crash of my editing project; while in the background, I rebooted the software and started again.

I played the video and smiled, closing my eyes with the music, knowing each part of it well. Ah, music... music, the life of the soul, the blood of the heart. Music was like air and water for me: essential. And not just one type of music, though I did have a bias toward rock. No, my playlist contained a wide variety, hundreds and hundreds of songs carefully picked over time.

I tapped my fingers on the desk as my computer took its time regaining what it hadn't messed up in the crash. I heard another blip on my computer. Odd... that wasn't an avatar I recognized on this site. I clicked on the new chatbox and looked at it.

My eyes widened. "No way..." I muttered aloud as I read the text. "FREE BETA TO KINGDOM HEARTS MMO IN ENGLISH! SHARE TO TWO OF YOUR FRIENDS TO MAKE A PARTY!" It read, a link below it. I blinked my eyes. This was an official user of the site. The profile pic checked out, it was of the Kingdom Hearts II symbol, as did the profile I checked next. Just another normal poster... I shrugged and sent it to Xoncron. He was just as surprised as I, and when I asked with whom I should share it with, he suggested his friend I mentioned from before, Rixec.

Rixec wasn't on, of course. He hadn't been on in months, apparently. Xoncron assured me he'd tell Rixec, as he knew him outside of the forum site. After I sent him a link of it through a personal message on the site, I returned to the link. "I suppose since my editing thing is being stupid." I clicked on the link.

Nothing, at first. "What?" I tried opening it in a new tab to see if it would go, but all I got was a message saying that the page was unavailable. "Oh, come ON!" I clicked on it a third time and my screen went completely white. I stared at it in stunned silence. My music had stopped playing as well; it had seemed that all activity on my computer had stopped except for the white screen. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" I thought about all the videos I hadn't backed up; it'd take me weeks to remake them again!

A black text appeared on the screen. **DROP INTO YOUR NEW WORLD. **"What?" I said. Was this the intro to the MMO? It'd make sense if it did; it did sound like something that came out of a Kingdom Hearts game. The screen started to radiate with a white light, causing me to shield my eyes. "Ack! What the hell?!" I said, my hand going for the computer screen. Either I was going to turn the brightness down, or this thing was going off. As I reached, I felt the strangest thing. It was like my arm was caught in a strong current in a river. Was... Was my screen pulling me in?!

My eyes opened and I tried to pull back. "Oh, no, this is not going to go down like a bad fanfiction! Hell, no!" I braced my right foot against the desk and started pulling back, the screen glowing brighter as I pulled back, the force growing stronger with it. The pull became too much and-

_I felt like I was falling... or was I sinking? I opened my eyes a little, and saw a dark blue around me. Like being deep under water with a distant, bright sun above. I contemplated my descent for a moment before my back was tilted up. I opened my eyes wider and I landed lightly on my feet on something solid. I blinked and I heard a voice._

_"You have arrived. You have much to do. Much more than most would ask for. Worry not. You shall not be alone."_

_When the voice stopped talking, I heard singing. So many voices, all full of emotion, like they were singing their hearts out. As I heard the voice, the ground underneath me lit up, several birds fly off into the blueness, leaving behind a red Awakening, the stained glass platform decorated with the likeness of a redheaded girl about my age, a pair of red wings tucked neatly behind her back, a crown on her head, with fire surrounding her in a circle. Before I could utter a single word, I-_

Woke up. Like I had fallen out of a bunk bed. A really tall bunk bed. I groaned. "Owwwwww..." I shook my head, and felt something odd. My hair... it was not that long. My first thought was, oh, no, I hit my head on the desk one times too hard, and I've been in a coma. I opened my eyes, expecting to see a white surface, and was surprised by a brown, metallic one. "What the hell?" I blinked, trying to see if I was imagining it.

I sat up, and I stared in awe. I looked up the broken castle's spires and towers. "No way..." I gaped. This couldn't be... "Radiant Garden."

There I sat, all alone, in the middle of the Castle Postern, not a single soul or sound to be seen or heard.

END DATA REPORT. NEW VOICE PROFILE!

Lexa Infinite

Age: 17

Height: 5'3

Eye color: Forest green

Hair color: Crimson red

Element: ?

Power: ?

Weapon: ?

MENTIONED PROFILES: XONCRON, RIXEC.

END DATA LOG ONE: DROP INTO YOUR NEW WORLD, LEXA.


	2. Vision, Xoncron

Day 1- Data File: Vision

Voice: (New Voice!) Xoncron

I had just gotten off the phone with Rixec about the Beta for The Kingdom Hearts MMO, and sent him the link for it, when I clicked on it as well. I started to worry when it seemed that doing so had caused my computer to crash when those words in black text appeared on the screen. **DROP INTO YOUR NEW WORLD**. Then there was the bright light.

"What the he..." I began to say, but I never finished. Because that's when I started to be pulled into the screen by an unseen force.

The next sensation I had was that of falling from a great height. A series of visions started play before my eyes. They were a confused and jumbled mess. I couldn't make any of them out. Save for one.

The only one I could make out was that of dark ominous figure towering over me.

"What is going on?" I asked.

The figure merely respond by reaching a hand into my chest, and I cried out in pain as I felt a sense of being torn apart. I knew that none this could be real, yet it still managed to hurt all the same. Then, all of the sudden, the figure pulled from my chest a large, writhing dark mass that began to take shape. What it ended up looking like, I never found out, because just then everything became a deep blue.

I felt myself turning over and landing gently on my feet. Then a flock birds flew up to revel the stained glass floor beneath. I was at some sort of Station of Awakening!

Then stained glass image below me was that of a twenty year old man who looked sort of like me. Except this man had long violet hair and a jacket similar to Sephiroth's. The image was intriguing yet I couldn't help but feel it was somewhat incomplete. Like something was missing from it. Then I heard the voice.

_"You must seal the way."_

"Who are you?!" I shouted. "What way?! What do you mean?!"

I never got my answers for it was at that moment that I awoke.

I woke to find myself near a pool of water.

"What happened? Where am I?" I groaned as I got up.

Then I glanced at my reflection in the water, and shook my head in surprise. I was shocked by what I saw as I leaned in for a closer look. My appearance now resembled that of the man in the stained glass image in my vision. From the hair down to the boots, I looked just like him.

Looking back up I noticed the castle overhead, and realized where I was almost immediately. I was in Radiant Garden. I could tell, because I'd recognize its castle anywhere.

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered to myself.

Then I heard a commotion coming from the direction of the Castle Postern. Before I realized what I was doing, I found myself heading towards the commotion to find some answers.

END DATA REPORT. NEW VOICE PROFILE!

Xoncron

Age: 20

Height: 6'2

Eye color: Violet

Hair color: Violet

Element: ?

Power: ?

Weapon: ?

MENTIONED PROFILES: RIXEC.

END DATA LOG TWO: VISION, XONCRON.


	3. Error, Rixec

Day 1 – Data File: ERROR

Voice: (NEW VOICE!) Rixec

Fragments of thought and memory entered my mind as I fell into the dark, empty abyss. I clutched my hands tightly as I twisted and turned as I saw flashes in my mind: a phone call, a white screen, **DROP INTO YOUR NEW WORLD**, and then being pulled by some hidden power, as much sense as that makes.

Suddenly, I heard a faint voice, but it sounded scrambled like there was static mixed in.

_Y~u ~~e t~~ ~ey ~o t~e ~i~h~. P~~a~e s~~e t~e ~~st o~~s ~r~m t~~ D~r~ne~~._

It was so random and jumbled together I could not make out a single word. Just what on Earth was happening to me?

After a few moments I started to hear a constant ringing that was high pitched and red lights were flashing – whether they were actually in this empty dark space or in my mind is unknown. But after the ringing started I saw words appear – or perhaps I heard them? Everything was too loud and blurry for me to make sense of anything at that moment. All I could do was read or hear the words repeating alarmingly.

**WARNING! **

**ERROR!**

**VIRUS DETECTED!**

**WARNING!**

**ERROR!**

**VIRUS DETECTED!**

**SCANNING…**

A new word came into my mind as my descent lessened, soft warmth flowing over me. I felt myself relaxing and I took a deep breath as I placed my arms at my side and just slowly fell, feeling no reason to fear any longer.

**SCANNING…**

**SCANNING…**

**VIRUS FOUND!**

**INITIATING COUNTERMEASURES…**

Suddenly, the air around me grew cold and I bolted my eyes open, sweat trickling up my forehead and into my hair. This wasn't a winter cold that made someone wanted to run out and dive into the snow. No, this was more like being submerged at the bottom of the ocean and then finding out there was an even deeper portion of it. Even within the darkness I could see shadows snaking toward me despite there being no light. I thrashed and yelled out as they wrapped around my wrists and ankles, trying to knock them off.

**WARING! **

**COUNTERMEASURES INEFFECTIVE!**

**ERROR!**

**ERROR!**

**ERROR!**

Suddenly, I saw a small light down below, the rays shooting off in eight directions. I gasped as a shadowy tentacle wrapped around my throat and began squeezing. My air was being cut off and gagged coughs were the only things escaping and even then they were pathetic at best. I clenched my fist and I roared as I pulled my hand as the tentacle held on. I refused to give into it, however, and I cried out as I tore my hand away, the tentacle squirming away once its end had been crudely severed. The end that was tied to my wrist slowly evaporated into specks of darkness and then into nothing.

Once I had one hand freed I pressed my fingers under the tentacle around my neck, my nails digging into the solid weightlessness that held me. I pulled at it and gasped in relief as fresh air returned to my lungs, but the tentacle was fighting back. I yanked harder and tore a center section off of it and the torn end evaporated as well while the remaining tentacle retreated.

I repeated the process three more times, with far more ease, and then I dove down at a faster rate, wanting to head to the light and escape the darkness. My head was in shambles, my memories scrambled as I tried to hold onto the things I must know! As I fell, I saw large shards of light flying off. They were all faint with golden light, and in each of them I saw a slim figure that looked the same but there also seemed to be clear distinctions as well. They shot off as they glowed brighter, the shards curving as their shapes changed. And then they were gone.

As I neared the light that was when the worst shadow of all appeared. It was smoky and uneven, a thin trail left behind as it swirled down toward me. I looked back at it as a shrouded figure rose from the darkness. I couldn't make out who was under the shroud, not even its gender. I could only see up to its waist, though, as it reached out its right arm toward me. And then, I saw a bluish-gray darkness appeared in its hand and a strange sword with a dark blade appeared; a strange hook of some kind was at the end.

My head roared as my memories tried to tell me about the sword – I did know what it was but I couldn't place it! Why? No, I had far worse things to be concerned with at the moment. The shrouded figure was thrusting its blade right at me. I tried to turn myself away and propel myself toward the light but it was all to no avail.

_Aw shit!_ I thought as the blade drew closer, glinting with darkness.

I heard a cynical and victorious laugh as the hooked end of the blade pressed into my chest. I gasped loudly as I clutched my hands around my flesh where the blade was in partially. By all rights, I should have been dead, but this didn't fell like death – not that I had any experience with dying but I'm sure everyone has a pretty good gist of it. I glanced down as my vision faded, specks of light flowing out.

"No," I breathed weakly, clenching my fists.

I heard a whisper like the night wind come from the shrouded figure but I couldn't make it out. My chest started heaving, my teeth grinding together. My fingers trembled even while clenched and I grabbed the blade and winced at it dug into my palms. I felt blood trickling down but I ignored it. I bellowed as I pulled the end of the strange blade out of my chest and then kicked out at the shrouded figure. It went right through it like a rock through gas, and he chuckled before he extended a dark gloved hand toward me.

I felt something kick in me and I found myself compelled for some reason to place my hands together. I did so, my fingers extended out, and then a small light appeared in my hands and, like a camera, it flashed brightly, my body shot back like a bullet. The shrouded figure cried out as the light hit it and I swear I heard it mutter "Tch!" before I dived down into the light.

**INITIATING RECOVERY.**

**SCANNING…**

**SCANNING…**

**ERROR!**

**SCAN INCOMPLETE.**

**PREPARING FOR TRANSFER.**

My eyes opened and I saw there was still a dark abyss around me, but I could see far easier in here than the last place. I felt myself being turned upwards as I slowly descended and I saw a flock of white birds flying out as I felt solid ground beneath my feet at last. A white light filled my eyes and when it faded away I saw I was standing on a stain glass floor of some kind. There was only about half a floor, however. It looked like a roughly done half of a yin-yang circle.

On the half that was there, there was a man with short brown hair, glasses over closed eyes, and looked as if he were sleeping on his side. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans, black boots with buckles, and a sterling white jacket light enough for warm weather; on the black, with black lines etching it out, was a strange symbol shaped like a pointed cross with the top half of a heart on top. The background was silver and there were six golden orbs along the edge, and near the center I saw about half of a bright pink heart.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crack and I turned to see one had formed in the center of what remained of the stain glass floor. I sharply turned my head around, looking for something to hold onto or escape on. But only the darkness surrounded me.

The cracks were spreading from all around and I found myself standing right on the half of the pink heart, with instant falling right behind me and the temptation to instant falling in front and to the sides. No, this could not be how it all ends! It couldn't-

"Argh!" I cried as I clutched my head, pain shooting through it. I placed one hand over my chest to see if I could support myself against the pain. I was just relieved I didn't feel anything after that shrouded figure stabbed me.

And then the voice from before spoke, static all around, but I heard one thing said distinctly.

_Rixec_.

Two streaks of silver light shot down from the darkness above and embedded into the stain glass floor. I glanced at the cracks as they filled with light and then the shatter of the floor finally came.

And then Light found me.

**TRANSFER COMPLETE.**

**VIRUS UNDECTED BUT UNDELETED.**

**BOL INITITIVE APPROVED.**

**DATA SAVED.**

The first thing I noticed was the putrid smell around me. It smelled like sunbaked flesh past the expiration date with sludge cigarette smoke mixed in. After that I felt the tepid wetness around me and I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on my back in a shallow pool of water. The water was a pale lime green and it made my spine shiver even though it was only tepid at best. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head and winced as I felt something gooey and warm. I brought my hand back around and saw fresh blood on it. I must have hit my head at some point.

I then noticed I was banged up in a few more places such as on my right cheek, on my left side, and at my ankle. I stood up woozily and leaned against the rock wall. I shook my head as my vision cleared and looked down at my reflection. Yes, this was me, just like I had seen myself in the stain glass floor. Except now my eyes were open, revealing the bluish-green color they had that people often disagreed about whether they were more blue or green. But now I was wearing the clothes from it as well, and I know I didn't have those before.

I groaned as I toddled out of the water, clutching myself. I felt sick and weary, and I didn't understand why. I had never felt this kind of weakness before. It was like I was being drained away. I looked around, wondering where I was. But then something more important came to mind: who am I?

I shook my head, trying to think. I couldn't remember anything about myself! I had memories of common knowledge and so on, but nothing personal. Just how was I supposed to figure what was happening when I didn't know who I was?

A moment later, the word I heard before the stain glass floor shattered rung in my head: Rixec.

Rixec, it held a sense of familiarity to me, but it also didn't sound like my actual name. Still, having something remotely familiar was better than nothing. For now, I had to get out of this cave.

I looked around, seeing two tunnels to take. The sight of the dead bodies was a turnoff, but since both ways had them I knew I had all the more reason to get out. I made my way past the shattered skeletons and the tattered clothes that had slobber all over them. As I passed, I felt another shiver out of instinct, I believe.

"Just where the Hell am I?" I asked aloud to no one in particular.

END DATA REPORT. NEW VOICE PROFILE!

Rixec

Age: 21

Height: 6'0

Eye Color: Bluish-Green

Hair Color: Brown

Element: ?

Power: ?

Weapon: ?

MENTIONED PROFILES: NONE.

END DATA LOG THREE: ERROR, RIXEC.


	4. The Good, The Bad, and Xehanort

Day 1 - Data File: The Good, The Bad and Xehanort

Voice: Lexa

I sat there in the center of the Castle Postern, still in disbelief. This was... impossible. It felt too real to be a dream, though. I felt a breeze brush through my hair as I looked up at the castle. If this was real... what I was going to do? I was alone, had no weapon, no Keyblade, no nothing. I wouldn't last here long if I didn't find something. I was powerless, defenseless, a sitting duck. I sighed and checked my pockets, and was pleasantly surprised. My I-pod had made it through! I turned it on, and listened to a song or two. Other than the I-Pod, there was nothing in my pockets. Great. No money either. Broke /and/ powerless. So... what was I going to do? Was I going to become a hero of Light, or was I simply going to try to survive?

"I see you're coming to terms with your new existence." I turned around and gasped. The man who had caused so many people pain in this universe - Xehanort. My mood went from serene to pissed off in about 2 seconds flat. "You son of a bitch!" I ran toward the man and punched at his face. Unfortunately for me, he caught my fist and held it. 'Mm, you have much rage in you, just as I had suspected." He said, looking me over. "Wh-what?!" I said, confused.

"I received an offer to gain a few new vessels from an ally of mine, and I took it." He smirked. "A-are you saying /you/ brought me-" My eyes widened. "Oh, no, even that is out of my power, young Lexa. No, I did not bring you here, though I did orchestrate it." He pushed me back on the ground effortlessly.

I weighed my options and decided to sit tight and let him monologue. "As you know, Lexa, I /need/ 13 vessels of darkness to contain my being. While my 13 are great, yes... why settle for less, hm?" He chuckled. 'And so, when my ally told me about /you/... how could I say no?" "Why me, then?!" I yelled back. "Mm? You don't know yet of the power you store, but in time, you shall. In time." He answered.

"No way I'm letting you use me like you used Vanitas and all those other people, too!" I yelled back, standing up. I stood no chance, but that wasn't going to stop me from popping off at him. "Oh, yes, I had heard you took a liking to Vanitas, surprisingly." He looked at me and scoffed. "Who could ever learn to like such a half-being as him?"

"You bastard! It's /your/ fault Vanitas is like he is now!" I yelled back at him. "Lexa, your incessant yelling is starting to cause me a migraine. Desist." Xehanort replied. I glanced down at the path back into town... I knew it by heart, but... could I run fast enough? I turned my attention back to Xehanort, who had started to ramble on about Kingdom Hearts once more, and then when his back was turned to me, I bolted.

I heard him call after me as I ran down the path as fast as my legs could carry me, my clothes rustling as I did. I looked behind me and heard Xehanort yelling authoritatively. Probably sending his minions after me. I looked behind me and saw a wave of Heartless coming at me. "FUCK!" I yelled. I ran faster and continued to yell the same curse word as I ran, nearly tripping over my clumsy self in my haste, but I stay on my feet. I felt them at heels and dodged into an alternative path to throw them off. I saw a wall ahead and ran faster, a plan to sharp turn it and make to the bailey from there.

I turned a sharp corner and crashed into someone. I didn't bother to look at who it was, but I grabbed their wrist and pulled them up. "C'mon, we gotta run!" I yelled as I ignored my scraped knees and hands. I held on to the person's wrist tightly and carted them forward, running back into town until I hit the bailey, and slowed to a stop. I put my back against a wall and slumped down, panting heavily, my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes and saw a man much taller than I with violet hair and eyes. I stared at him for a moment, before I came to a conclusion. "Xoncron?" I said, confused.

END DATA REPORT.

MENTIONED PROFILES: VANITAS.

END DATA LOG 2: THE GOOD, THE BAD AND XEHANORT.


	5. Incident

Day 1 - Data File: INCIDENT.

Voice: Xoncron

I looked at this girl who had dragged me to the Bailey. She was panting heavily, and when she looked at me there was a look of recognition in her eyes. "Xoncron? Is that... you?" She said as she stood up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. I nodded, somewhat in surprise. This gave me some idea as to who this mysterious girl was.

"Lexa, I presume?" I replied. "Yeah," she said, still short of breath. "It's nice to see you." Lexa smiled and looked me up and down. "Well, you're as tall as I'd thought you'd be." "And you're a lot shorter than I thought," I joked. "Oh, screw you, man. I can't be freakishly tall like the rest of you," She laughed. "Whew, sorry for knocking into you back there."

"Well, at least we can't say that the first time we met wasn't interesting," I responded. "I concur," she said. Then I decide it was time to get serious again. "How could you tell it was me?" I asked her. "Well, for one, the violet hair and eyes give it away," She said looking back at me. "Two... I just kinda knew. Intuition, I guess."

"I guess that's as good an explanation as any," I sighed. At least the first part any way. After all my appearance now resembled that of my online profile pic. "So, now what are we going to do?" "Well, do you have any money?" Lexa asked me.

I quickly turned out my pockets and shook my head when I came up with nothing. "No." "Same here," Lexa sighed. "Well, I guess we better get into town, and ask Leon and the Restoration gang for a hand out." "Do you really believe they'll help us out like that," I said raising an eyebrow. "They help Sora out, and Aerith's pretty generous," She replied.

"True, but they were friends with Sora," I said. "We're complete strangers to them."

"They helped a lot of complete strangers in Traverse Town. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Well I guess it's worth a shot," I sighed. I could see there was no arguing with her. "Lead the way"

Lexa began to walk forward, with a smirk on her face. I followed, and just as we were about to reach the gate from the bailey to town someone warped in front of us. There before us was a bald old man with yellow eyes. A recognizable figure to anyone who had played the Kingdom Hearts games. Master Xehanort.

Lexa gasped. "Why won't you leave me alone?!" Xehanort chuckled. So he was the one who sent all those heartless after Lexa. I should have guessed as much. "Lexa, get back," I told her. However she didn't listen to me. "Lexa, if you insist on going your own way, allow me to awake some of the power with in you," Xehanort said as that wicked smile of his spread across his face. "Fuck you, Old man!" Lexa shouted as she stepped forward.

"Lexa, you're powerless currently," He continued ignoring her outburst. "You won't get very far unless you let me." "Apparently, your hearing is going with your old age," Lexa said her temper rising. "FUCK. YOU. Did you here me that time?"

"She told you to leave," I said glaring at the old keyblade master as I too stepped forward. "I see," Xehanort said calmly. "If you will not accept it, then I will be forced to give you the power that lies within you." He then summoned a ball of energy and blasted Lexa with it. "Gah!" She cried as she landed on her back, clutching her chest.

"LEXA!" I cried out as I saw her knocked back. I then turned to face Xehanort. My teeth and fists clenched tight. "I shall deal with you later," He said, looking at me. Then he warped away before I could do anything. "Owwww..." Lexa moaned. I quickly clenched my fists and ran over to her. Xehanort would have to be dealt with some other time.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I knelt down beside her. "My chest... really hurts," she groaned. "I feel like I'm on fire..." "Let's get you get you to Leon and the others right away," I said as I tried to help her onto her feet. "Xon... I don't think I can walk," She said leaning against me for support. "That blast really drained me."

"Then you won't have to," I said as she swayed and passed out. I picked her up in both of my arms. Then I carried her as fast as I could through town. I ran up to Merlin's house and kicked open the door. The restoration committee turned an looked at me in surprise as I entered with Lexa still passed out in my arms.

"I need your help," I said.

END DATA REPORT.

MENTIONED PROFILES: LEXA.

END DATA LOG TWO: INCIDENT.


	6. Waking Up

Day Two: Waking Up.

Voice: Lexa

I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying back in my Awakening station. There was a woman standing at the far end of it. "Hello?" I called to her. She turned around and walked over, helping me up. "Nasty blow Old Man gave you, eh?" She chuckled. "Who are you?" I asked. She seemed oddly... familiar. 'Oh, just a friend." She answered. I tilted my head, then shrugged.

"There is power within you, Lexa... however, with that power comes great consequence. You and many others will suffer if you take it. However... many others will simply cease to exist if you do not." She said. "I can lock your power within you, and you will never fight or become anything more than what you are. But... if you are brave enough, I can unseal your awakening power." She opened her hand to me. "There is no turning back after this, Lexa."

I thought it over for a moment, then took the hand into mine. The woman chuckled. "Of course. I couldn't expect less from you, your- Oh! Oh, you don't need to know that just yet." She laughed again, a nervous tone to her voice. "Wait, are you from the futu-"

I woke up again, and sat straight up, then laid back, groaning into a soft pillow. A soft laugh followed. "That's going to hurt for a little while, Lexa, is it?" I looked up and saw a kind face. "Hey, you're Aerith, right?" I looked at her. She nodded, smiling back at me. "You were attacked, and your friend brought you here. He's outside right now, waiting for you to wake up."

I sat up and stretched, looking out a window. Morning. I must have slept off the rest of yesterday. "Is it okay if I go and see him?" I asked. "When he comes back. He said he was going to take a look around town for a bit." Aerith stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked toward the door. "I'm going to go get you some food, okay? Don't move until I come back." She opened the door as she said it. "Yes, ma'am." I said politely as she walked out.

I sat back in bed, sighing. What power could I have that Xehanort could want so bad, he'd drag me out of another universe entirely? Please, I was just a high school student. Well, it wouldn't be the first time he'd messed with teenagers before. I laid back in bed, getting comfortable. I looked a bit around the room as I did. The room was rather dusty, but the bed wasn't at all. Huh. I'd have to ask someone about that.

"So, you're the one that the Master is so interested in?" I heard a lock click shut, and I gasped at the voice. I sat up quickly, my eyes widening. A boy who looked to be my age with raven black hair and burning, golden eyes smirked at me. "Vanitas." I said quietly, too terrified to say anything above that. "Oh, is someone scared?" He walked forward. "I don't even see why he bothers with you. You're rather pathetic in my opinion."

I opened my mouth to yell or something, and he rushed to the bed, covering my mouth. "Shhhh." He chuckled. "God, you are one stupid bitch, aren't you." I reeled back and punched him in the face. "EXCUSE YOU?!" I said, feeling anger pour through my blood. Vanitas landed on the ground, looking almost shocked. "So, you _do_ have some fire to you!" He said, summoning his Keyblade. I rushed toward him and the next thing I knew, I had him pinned up to the wall with my elbow underneath his neck. His eyes narrowed, and I was sent flying back into the bed, gasping as the air was knocked out of me when I hit.

"Still pathetic, but... you do have some fight in you." He remarked. "Perhaps the Master was right." I panted, trying to get my breath back, and looked back at him, watching his movement closely. "I'll catch you around, Alexa." He said. "It's Lexa!" I yelled at him, hoarsely. "Alexa, Lexa, whatever. You'll be seeing me again. Soon. Oh, and if you value your violet friend's life, you'll shut up about this incident." He said, warping out, grinning while he did. The door lock clicked and I was left alone, leaving several questions in my head.

.

.

Data Report: Pathetic

Voice: Vanitas.

I rubbed my neck where the idiotic red head had pinned me. Hadn't been that surprised since I'd faced off one of Ventus's friends. Mm. Her negativity was interesting, though. Fear, insecurity, and so much anger. Latent anger. Until she'd pinned me. I was going to enjoy bringing that negativity to the forefront. "So, messing with the new kiddies?" I looked at Xigbar as he leaned against a skyscraper, standing out of the rain that often occurred in this nocturnal world. "Yeah. The red one's a bitch." I replied. Xigbar laughed. "Let's just hope she doesn't give you as much of a problem as the others did, hey, Vani?

I glared at him. "The only reason I did kill them all on sight is because the Master forbade from doing so. Call me Vani again, and /you'll/ be on the chopping block next, Braig." Xigbar only laughed again. "Whoo, hit a nerve, didn't I? Easy, Vanitas. I'm sure the old coot has someone or another that you can take out all those negative feelings out on, am I right?" "Xigbar, you are a real asshole." I replied. Xigbar smirked as I walked off.

I felt a cool chill as I first entered the castle, but it passed. "Where were you?" I heard a cold, serious voice say. "None of your damn business, Saïx." I retorted. "You weren't antagonizing the girl, were you?" He asked. "And what if I was?" I challenged back. "I'd have to report it to our superior, Vanitas." He answered simply. "Tch!" I glared at him.

"I was just testing her, nothing more." The blue haired man nodded, then walked off. "Dick." I muttered underneath my breath, and walked toward my room. The temperature dropped severely as i did until I entered my room, the temperature within it much warmer than the frigid hallway. I took a journal from my desk and began to note everything about the encounter with Lexa in it. Hmph. Yet another newbie to the fold. Wonder how this one would fare...

END DATA REPORT: WAKING UP. NEW PROFILE!

Vanitas

Age: 17

Height: 5'7

Eye color: Gold

Hair color: Black

Element: Darkness

Power: Negativity

Weapon: Keyblade (Void Gear)

MENTIONED PROFILES: ?

END DATA LOG SIX: WAKING UP.


	7. Mental Attack

Day Two: Mental Attack.

Voice: Xoncron

I had been waiting for Lexa to awaken for almost 24 hours after Leon and the others had done everything they could for her. I'd barely slept that night. I was waiting outside Merlin's house the following morning when Aerith came up to me.

"Waiting outside like this isn't going to help your friend, you know," She said. "You want me to just abandon her while she's like this?" I replied, turning to look Aerith in the eye. "No, I'm not saying to do that," She said. "Then what do you want me to do?!" I snapped. I immediately regretted it when I saw the look of hurt upon her face. "Sorry, I... I didn't get much sleep last night. Too worried about Lexa."

"I know you're worried about your friend," Aerith said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "But you need to take some time for yourself." "Maybe you're right," I sighed, removing her hand from my shoulder. "I'm going to look around town. If Lexa wakes up while I'm gone, tell her that's where I am." "Sure thing," She replied as I turned and left.

I spent most of that afternoon just walking around the town. I did some window shopping at some of the shops, never actually buying anything since I was still flat broke. Nothing too eventful happened. At least not until after I started to make my way back.

"You know there was no need for you to follow me Yuffie," I said aloud as I stopped in the middle of a deserted alley. Then, a young Asian looking woman dressed in black came out of hiding. "Ah, how'd you know I was following you?" Yuffie said as though I had ruined a game for her. "I... just knew," I said. I wasn't quite sure how I knew myself.

"Well I didn't mean to intrude," She said the smile returning to her face. "Leon just wanted to be sure you were going to be okay." "I appreciate the concern, but you can tell Leon that... AGH!" I cried out in pain, grabbing both sides of my head. "MY HEAD!" My head throbbed as I cried out in pain. I saw Yuffie reaching out to help, just before I collapsed to the ground and everything went black. Then, I heard the voice from before.

_Find him. Defeat him._

"Who?!" I cried.

_Seal the way._

"What way?! Who are you?!"

Then, just as the whole thing started, it ended. I sprang up into a sitting position, panting for breath. Looking over to my right, I saw Yuffie kneeling next to me. Her face was full of worry. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine," I said, struggling to get back on my feet.

"Are you sure?" She said. "You seemed as though you were in a lot of pain, and you kept shouting random questions." "I'm fine," I repeated. "Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this. Okay?" "But," Yuffie began to argue before I put my finger to her lips thus silencing her. "It was probably the stress of this whole situation getting to me," I said. "So it probably nothing to worry the others about, so please just don't mention it to anyone."

"Okay, if that's what you think is best," she said, but the look on her face as I turned to leave told me that she wasn't entirely convinced. I'd be lying if I said I was entirely convinced of it myself. It would not be until later that I learned for a fact that it wasn't the stress getting to me.

END DATA LOG SEVEN: MENTAL ATTACK.


	8. Gods and Angels

Day 0 – Data File: GODS AND ANGELS

Voice: (NEW VOICE!) Xyiku

_"__You can wish on them?"_ a long forgotten voice echoed needlessly through my thoughts.

There are no windows in the quarters in which I rest. My eyes cannot handle luminous lights efficiently and the first rays of the morning sun are among the worst. Thus, once more I rise to the surrounding blanket of darkness.

I currently reside in my lodgings in the Organization's base of operations. My room is 10x6 feet with polished marble walls and floor; an individual bed rests in the top right hand corner of the room. There is an ivory dresser in the top left hand corner with snowflakes carved into the drawers and in the bottom left hand corner there is a small nook for when I sit down to read. Between my bed and the bottom right hand corner is my closet. Between the two on the left wall was a doorway leading to the washroom and lavatory and another doorway between the nook and the empty bottom right hand corner which leads to the hallway which then continues on to lead to the various facilities of the Castle That Never Was.

My eyes flutter open and then I sit up and stretch my arms. Another day has come for me to follow the Organization's will and continue my existence. I slide out from under the while silk sheets and which I then proceed to fix up, smoothing out the obscene creases and fluffing out the pillow. The cool marble floors are efficient as my bare feet walk across it toward the washroom. After proceeding to cleanse myself of indecencies that gather overnight I brush my snow white hair, which extends to my backside and then I tie it up behind me into a ponytail. I gaze at the mirror before me and press my hand to it. What all inefficient beings see first is typically their earthly appearance. In this case, what I should see first are my pale blue eyes gazing unblinkingly and then my hair to follow. My pale skin is smooth and soft with no scar or mole to blemish it and my lips are a soft baby pink.

However, all of that is insufficient. Not only is it already difficult to concentrate to see my earthly appearance it is not the first thing I notice at any rate or with anyone else I greet. Hair, eyes, skin, beauty, disfigurement, all of that is voided unless I wish to concentrate on it and it is so tiring to waste energy to do so. Rather than that, I perceive the surrounding auras of every being whether they are Nobody or extra. In this case, what I see first is the thin white aura around my being, small flecks of aura falling about in the manner snowflakes would.

A mirror can always be depended on for the truth. Other beings will manipulate their words and meaning in order to receive their best outcome, no matter the consequences that affect the opposite party. Mirrors, however, always show what is there, plain and simple.

I place my hand to the mirror and let out a singe of cold throughout it. The mirror starts to crack and within the splintered pieces on the wall I see my being thirteen times over. If one were to say there are thirteen beings in this mirror that would be a lie, for the mirror, even when one attempts to make it otherwise, informs the truth. There is only one individual and that is all there will ever be.

I shed my nightly garments and fold them up before placing them into the hamper before exiting the washroom and proceeding to my drawers. I place on my undergarments and pure white stockings that reach to just beneath my knees. I open my closet and pull out a white dress that is sleeveless and exposes the shoulders with a skirt that reaches to my thighs. After that I procure my white bolero jacket that has frilly ends on the sleeves and has thin black lines on the back to mark a five pointed snowflake; I leave it hanging open. I then reach down and place on my white boots that reach up to my knees. Finally, I take my blade from its rightful resting place and secure it over my back. The sheath is stark white with a silver edging and a silver engraved five pointed snowflake at the top; the handle of my blade is, like the blade, crystalline with a sapphire resting in the grip.

I hold out my hand and an arctic white portal appears before me. I stride into it, the cold air pouring through refreshing my being. When I walk out of the other end I come into the Round Room, where the marble thrones sit in a circle, and each throne at a different height. Before I see them I can already sense the gazes of my superiors from their thrones. I return the gaze and see the fierce black aura of Master Xehanort. It is always in motion, the edges moving about like a flame that is being contained but fiercely fighting to disintegrate all in its path.

Master Saïx, Number VII, has a ragged azure aura with black edging that expands prominently beyond his earthly body and near his head his aura splits and two diagonal bars extend from his head. Master Xigbar, Number II, has an unusual aura with his left side being a dark violet and his right being an empty black; his aura is always still and the luminance is almost nonexistent.

I then glance at the Replicas made of the Numbers of the Organization after their originals had been returned to nothingness by one known as Sora: Xaldin, Number III, has a brownish-black aura that is monstrous and roaring about. Vexen, Number IV, has a bluish-silver aura that is expanded all in front of him, the edges smooth and firm, except for the extending spikes at the top. Lexaeus, Number V, has a burgundy aura expanded above his head and the top bends back. Zexion, Number VI, has a dark silver aura that flows smoothly around him. Demyx, Number IX, has a bluish-purple aura that flows gently on his right half but on his right it rages about as if there is a storm; near his feet his aura splits apart to appear as if there are strings. Luxord has a bright gold aura that has holes all around it – twenty-one holes, to be precise – and near his wrists his aura forms into thin rectangles. Marluxia, Number XI, has a bright pink aura, the edges all pointed out with small ones near his feet. Larxene, Number XII, has a slim yellow aura; it is only a slim energy trail that is always wrapping and coiling around her, as if it is a snake, and it sometimes snaps out.

I am the Organization's Number Nulla, its Number 0. It is the most appropriate one for me. There is one member here that has no number but has a high position courtesy of Master Xehanort.

Vanitas.

Vanitas has a red and black aura that is empty. His aura is just there, swirling around him without any trace of luminance; even a black aura has some radiance to it, but his is just void of anything. As it swirls, trace amounts of the Organization's auras are sucked away into his, a result of him taking off of their negativity. Since I bear no feelings, I remain unaffected by it. He serves as my apparent instructor; there is little he is capable of teaching me, though. I only attend because I am ordered to by Master Xehanort.

I turn my gaze back to Master Xehanort, who has gathered us all for an important announcement. He taps his fingers on the arm of his throne, his chin resting in his remaining arm. After a few moments pass by, he speaks.

"Tomorrow, we have a great power arriving in our universe, a power that has not been seen in a generation," he says with overflowing eagerness. "From what I have been told, this power shall be sufficient for vessels to become me. They shall serve me well; in the likely case the discarded cannot rise to the occasion."

Some of the Organization members stir as he speaks, but I remain in position before them all as the master speaks, my hands held behind my back, my posture executed precisely as it should be. However, I twirl my right two index fingers behind my back, adjusting the temperature in the room only in the slightest amount so as to not be noticed. As the cool air settles in I feel the actions of my superiors as their every movement creates gaps in the cool air: Larxene is hastily tapping the heel of her left boot against her throne, Vexen is stroking his chin, Luxord is shuffling a deck of cards, and Master Saïx's eyes are darting to each of them for one twelfth of a second each.

"Just who informed you of these vessels?" Vexen inquires, continuing to stroke his chin.

"That is not important at this moment," Master Xehanort growls calmly. "And as for the vessels, while there are more, it is one in particular I am eager to meet. A young, raging woman by the name of Lexa Infinite has the power I seek. Her powers are far worse than a dragon's wrath, more beautiful than a siren's voice, and can dive into the hearts of others. To have such power will give me ultimate control over the fate on one's heart."

It is not my position to question my superiors, though I start calculating the chances of there being such an individual in the universe who could possess the power he describes. It takes six point three seconds for me to complete the calculations and the chances of there being such an individual in the universe are two point eighty-nine percent. It is not like the master to chance upon such an incompetent percentage, for he surely must know this as well. However, I do not have to say anything on the matter.

"Just what could she do for us?" Vanitas smirks, his every word making the cool air I have made empty. "She doesn't sound that impressive."

Master Xehanort glances at Vanitas before raising his hand, and an orb of darkness appears. He lets it float toward Vanitas, and when it touches him, Vanitas gasps and his body spasms. After sixty-three seconds pass, he stops and is sweating heavily.

"Sh-she can do – she can use…?" Vanitas sputters as he looks back up at Master Xehanort.

"Yes, now you see why I am interested in her, Vanitas. And it shall be your job to train her, once her power has awakened, and she is in my grasp."

"Yes, Master," Vanitas bows.

I examine Vanitas, his aura staggering and deeper in its dark depths. It forms around him as would a black hole, swirling callously as a shape of an X with a blade rising from it appearing. After thirteen seconds, his aura returns to its normal state. However, I can still feel his movements with the cool air, his fingers tapping his throne rapidly, sweat dripping down his face. I ponder on what Master Xehanort could have shown him.

"Before she arrives, however, there are certain matters we must take care of," Master Xehanort states. "I have missions for you all to accomplish by tomorrow. Some are procuring certain items, while others are intel gathering. Most importantly, though, are the eliminations and captures. Now then, here are your orders…"

_"__Yes. Once, there was a time where you couldn't, a time when stars were rare. But with the hearts of children, light found its way back into the universe. And born along with them was a tree with star-shaped fruit, which represents an unbreakable connection,"_ the other voice answered kindly. _"All because of adorable children like you, my little friend."_

Once, the building of Kingdom Hearts could be seen from window that made up the far wall in the Grey Area. Now there was just an empty abyss in the sky above The World That Never Was. Although, after a tedious battle with the Keyblade Bearers it is notable that the world could be restored even this much.

The Grey Area is where Organization members ease themselves and receive their missions. It certainly has a foreboding name for those of us rejected by the Light and the Darkness. However, the name is a poor mistranslation of the name this room has in the silent language of the Nobody. A more accurate translation would be "The Garden That Interweaves Darkness and Light." The latter holds far more eloquence and reminds us of what we aspire for.

"Do you understand your mission, Xyiku?" Master Saïx states as he glares down at me.

"That is affirmative, Master Saïx," I nod at him. "I shall accomplish my mission by the day's end."

"Ha! Like that'll happen," Larxene laughs as she stomps over to us. She bends down and wraps her arms around me, her knife held in her right hand. It grazes along my chin as she places her head on my shoulder and speaks into my ear with her odorous breath. "Yours may just simply be a kidnapping, but you got the worse of the bunch! Oh, I wish I could be there to see you sliced up, blood shooting out, perhaps along with a limb or two. Maybe then you would finally show some damn feeling. Or, if you like, I can give you one last try to feel something from me."

Larxene's knife is pointed right against my neck, the tepid blade providing a minuscule of peculiarity to my cool flesh. I never twitch, never whimper, as she wishes. Larxene's constant games of slicing me up mean nothing, now and back when she started. Although, as she holds herself, in her poor demeanor, I believe the need to warn her of something important has come.

"Larxene," I state.

"Yes, our little Ice Witch?" Larxene hums as she twirls her dagger.

"You should divulge yourself less on your delicacies," I inform her. "Your sides are widening, your rear is inflating, and the creases on your face are apparent even to my being."

The cold air I have around the room starts to dissipate as the faint cackles of lightning slither out. Larxene's thin aura pulls back and then snaps forward, a loud burst escaping. Larxene then thrust her knife up to my throat but Master Saïx quickly summons his claymore and strikes Larxene in the head. There is a sudden, yet faint, crack as she is blown away and collides into the wall. She slumps to the ground, traces of debris dropping onto her head. Cerise blood oozes down her face from her forehead. Larxene places one hand to her head and as the slightest touch she winces and cries out. "Shit; damn you Saïx, you cracked my skull."

"You shall heal, and you do not need to be in full health for your mission. Xyiku, though, needs not even a scratch this day," Master Saïx states. "If you attempt such a thing when she is assigned an important mission, then I shall personally see to it you are obliterated."

Larxene grits her teeth as blood trails down beyond her lips. It mixes with her teeth, furthering her descent into an animalistic state. She slowly pushes herself up as she places her back and hands against the wall. Marluxia walks divinely over to her, and helps straighten her out. He holds up a rose and a petal blows off and onto her face. Slowly, some of the damage starts to heal, but she shall require a longer period of rest before she recuperates from Master Saïx's blow.

Though, it will be better for her if she is returned to nothingness. Her sadistic pleasures, her over enjoyment of sharpened knives, and her fondness for her miscellaneous prisoners locked right beneath her room place her on a dangerous path. She is far from the perfect being, with her emotions controlling her, even with her lack of a heart. She says she does not desire one, but it is clear based on the way she presents herself publicly and privately that she lets her memories of having a heart drive her.

She is not the only one, though. In addition, there are still far more outside this world, those who are the Somebodies and possess their unneeded hearts. Only when hearts are gone shall perfection be achieved. That shall be true peace.

"You better hope you die, you little witch," Larxene laughs, her face cringing with each syllable. "Because if you come back I shall make sure during all your free time to carve into you how beneath us you are. Oh, I so hope you don't fail, I want to see your sorry state afterwards."

"This mission has a success rate of seventy-six point eighty-four percent," I explain as I nod at her.

Larxene furrows her thin eyebrows at me as Marluxia helps her walk away. As they do, my ears pick up the faint traces of the start of their conversation.

"You should be more careful," Marluxia whispers. "I don't want to upset her, given what we've heard about her."

"I am not afraid of her," Larxene spits. "She's nothing more than a trained bitch. That's all she'll ever be."

"Xyiku," Master Saïx says as he pets me on the head. "Your mission is also to come back alive. We still have great need for you; your existence is not over until we say it is."

I nod my head without even giving Master Saïx a glance.

"Very good," he says coldly. "I expect nothing less than satisfactory from our Winter Conductor."

As he walks off I open up a white portal and walk in. I have now been given the order to return. Before, my success rate was because I would be able to do so by sacrificing my existence and returning to nothingness. Now, with my orders in mind, I recalculate and my success rate comes to thirty-nine percent precisely.

I walk out of the portal and arrive at the Altar of Naught. Once, Master Xehanort's Nobody, Master Xemnas, would come here to speak with Kingdom Hearts. He had hoped to achieve hearts through it before it was decimated by Ansem the Wise. Now, the altar is used for my own use. I kneel down at the flowerbed that is laid out and I wave my hand over them. The air above freezes, and then it dissolves into cool water, which drips down onto the roots and satisfies their needs. The roses bloom divinely as they distract their foes from their thorns, the sunflowers shine naively with the hope of beauty being perceived in the common and unordinary, and the snowdrops gaze down solemnly, holding themselves steady and below others to achieve their state of perfection.

"Not one of my most extraordinary achievements," Vexen laments as he walks on up, "but at least someone found a use for it and enjoys it."

"I do not understand your meaning, "I say as I examine the petals for signs of wear or damage.

"You have a fondness for them, you find meaning in caring for them," he chuckles.

"My only meaning comes in following orders. Following orders and carrying them out proves existence continues. I merely use these to remind me what I should be and should not," I explain as I notice a rose with a shriveled petal. I touched the flower lightly with my finger and it freezes solid. I pluck the ice rose up and then I shatter it in my hand, the fragmented pieces clattering onto the floor before the flowerbed.

"Remind me to never be a flower around you," Vexen declares as he whirls up the ice pieces and absorbs them into his shield.

"You would never be a flower; even with transformative magic, there are still limits to what you can become," I explain to him. For one who is quite intelligent he often states illogical phrases.

"It's a – oh, never mind, Xyiku. You still don't understand, after all," Vexen shakes as he turns around and walks off. "For what it's worth, you are one of the most extraordinary beings I have ever met. I hope you return so I can continue to study your being. I never have heard of one such as you before."

"I shall consider it, Vexen," I state as I rise and open the white portal, warping to my next location before he can depart the altar himself.

After gathering the utensils I will need, I walk out of the portal and end up in a small town made primarily of wood with red or brown tile roofs. Wanderers of the universe have a predisposition to end up here, so it is a natural trading post as well as a guiding point for travelers. It is a place the Organization has been eyeing for some time now, so it is logical they would want a certain factor removed.

I gaze about, the auras of the townsfolk insignificant in comparison with those of the Organization; the townsfolk's glow far brighter. Just as adjust my feet to search the town, a periwinkle ball plops at my feet, and then bounces back up. It lands softly in my hands, and I look at as three small auras make their way toward me. Three children stop approximately four feet from me, and the two boys cower behind the young girl, whose aura and size are slightly bigger than theirs. The girl walks up to me and asks, "Big Sis, can we have our ball back. Please?"

I glance at the ball and then at the girl. I extend my arms and hold the ball out to her. She smiles as she takes the ball and holds it close to her being. She then bounces on her toes in a frenzy matter as she closes her eyes and exclaims, "Thank you Big Sis!"

The boys sigh as their mouths turn upwards and they run off. As the girl runs after them, she stops abruptly and then turns back to look at me. "Would you like to play ball with us, Big Sis?" she inquires and she bounces the ball in front of her being.

I incline an eyebrow at her, her bright pink aura flowing around her. She smiles at me as she awaits my answer. I will not be enticed by her ludicrous offer, though. I have a mission to accomplish before the day's end. In addition, such activities hold no purpose other than for those who have hearts, and hearts are not needed in the grand scope of the universe. I turn away from the girl and walk off entering the Third District.

When I enter, I calculate it would have been better to stay with the girl. The district is filled with large crowds of people, streamers and banners strung about, fireworks exploding in the sky above. There are also several hundred light bulbs of various colors lit up, the luminance rivaling that of the sun. They dance needlessly and glutton on grand feasts of food that they spent too much time working on; simple etiquettes would have suffice here. How they manage to keep this obtuse event from perturbing the surrounding districts is illogical.

I turn to leave, shielding my eyes with my arm from the lustering luminosities, but that is when the door opens up and yet another crowd of people barge in, cheering and leaping. The sudden impact catches me off guard and I grunt as I am pushed by them and into the party of men, women, children, and assorted others.

"Excuse me," I say before I am bumped away by a dancing woman and into the torso of a larger man.

"Oof! Oh, hey there kid," he speaks with a hasty voice. "Isn't it past your bedtime? Where are your parents?"

My body becomes rigid at his last statement. As he places his hand on my shoulder, I knock it aside, increasing the temperature around him. He cries out and shakes it, rubbing it against his pants.

I walk off, trying to escape the pompous crowd, continuing to shield my eyes. As I stride through the crowd, another dancing comedian pulls back and he smacks his rear into mine and I fall forward and hit the ground. I gasp as I push myself up, but then I saw the towering sight of the blinding lights and the hundreds of people surrounding me. I cry out as I place my hands to my eyes and curl up into a ball on the ground. I feel sharp pains echo through my head, my ears bursting from the loud, abhorrent music booming.

Even with my eyes shut, I can still see the blinding white light in my vision. I repeatedly feel a kick or a bump against my form as I lay there, surrounded by a fleshy prison filled with the thriving, sufferable hearts.

"Let it cease," I mutter as I feel someone trip over me. I risk opening my eyes, and then cringe as the bright lights shine into my pupils. My chest heaves as I feel myself closed in by the horde. My abdominal stirs and it rises up, my breathing slowing.

"Cease this obstruction," I whisper as I feel the corner of my left eye water.

The ground beneath me starts to ice over, ice spikes forming around me. I let out a fresh breath of air as people release startled cries and back away from the ice. They don't stop cheering, or in the case of those closest to my being, screaming, though, and I whimper, "Just make it quiet."

Then it becomes quiet, for the briefest of moments.

I open my eyes in a slight manner, and force my vision through the strung up lights to see a diminishing green aura from a woman as she falls in two directions. Her main body falls forward, whereas her head flies off in the opposite direction, and lands with a thud before rolling to a stop. Blood pours out from both pieces as the aura ends around her.

Then the silence is gone.

Everyone present starts screeching and attempting to flee. In their doing so, they press closer to each other, only managing to escape the district in small amounts at a time. Others are pushed over and stomped over, children crying and adults exclaiming foul language.

I sit up on my knees as I wrap my arms around my being, breathing steadily. I drop the temperature by a sufficient amount. The pain I am feeling fades, and I rub my knees in the light snow gathered around me. I then glance up to the rooftops and see a towering figure with a bright silver aura with a red outlining. His aura extends out in two directions and slims out as it does. The lights start to burst, sparks spitting out, as the darkness returns. I focus my eyes on the man's physical appearance. Long, silver hair, cat-like green eyes, a smug face, black clothing, and a long sword that has taste more than its fair share of blood.

The One Winged Angel, Sephiroth.

The man I am assigned to seize and return to the Organization.

I draw my blade and strike the ground at my side. I focus my power through it, the cold pours through it, and then ice forms under my feet, rising up in a tower of pure ice. I leap from it and land on the rooftops, our gazes meeting.

"Ah, so Xehanort sent his broken dog after me," Sephiroth laughs as he raises his sword.

"Sephiroth, cease and desist and turn your being over to my care," I explain as I hold my sword, my two left index fingers pointed out as light blue sparks of energy extricate from them, with my power ready to be unleashed.

"Right onto business, without even bothering to ponder why I would disrupt such a meaningless event," he says as he waves his hand at the senseless mob below. "The names of Winter Conductor and Ice Witch fit you like a glove."

"I do not wear gloves, and titles are bestowed, not worn," I riposte and I slide my right foot in front of my left, frost forming, and then extending ever so quietly toward him.

"Your wit needs improvement, though," Sephiroth smirks.

"Enough conversation," I say. "If you shall not submit…"

I throw my left arm back, and ice shoots out then slides me over the frost at great velocity. As I reach him, I thrust my sword at him, just as he raises his sword. The two blades come together, his giving off a shattering clang whereas mine resonates with a clear note.

"That's an interesting sword you're carrying," he says with intrigue as he examines the crystal blade. He quickly back steps, and then swings his blade from the side; I swerve my sword to block his and the same musical sound emits from it. "Hmm… a crystal blade that is capable of emitting such a lovely sound. I particularly enjoy how sorrowful they sing. I wonder…"

Without warning, he teleports, a trail of black feathers left behind, and I swing my sword around and block his strike from my back left. I push off the ground with my feet and leap over him. He swings his blade, Masamune, and an energy beam shoots out. The tip of it strikes my left shoulder, tearing the fabric and tearing into my flesh. I leap back once I land, and then glance at my wound. It is sixteen centimeters deep and the blood is oozing down my arm.

My eyebrows flicker as I raise my sword, and then strike the rooftop. Ice pours through it and then spikes rise up, shattering the houses we are fighting on. Sephiroth is caught off guard and is pierced by two spikes in his left knee and his lower right rib.

"Yes, show me your strength," Sephiroth smirks as he raises his blade and warps once more.

Suddenly, I feel great power surging, and I glance up to see several energy orbs around me. They cackle with the appearance of lightning in them, their outer shell pulsing with dark matter, with a bright sphere of light within each of them.

The Shadow Flare.

I leap off the roof as the orbs chase after me, one by one. I wave my hand and ice forms underneath me. I form blade of ice under my feet, and usher in a cold wind to blow me up the ice slide as it forms upwards. The orbs continue to give chase, smashing into the ice slide as they pursue me. When the slide weakens it breaks apart and begins to collapse. I leap off and form another ice slide leading down as I skate upon it. As I near the ground, my eyes widen marginally as Sephiroth appears at the bottom. He sticks Masamune into the ground and I know what he is doing.

Supernova.

"Perish now," he says in a casual tone.

I leap up and twirl vertically in the air, ice and snow forming around me into a cocoon. As I finish up, Sephiroth's Supernova activates, creating a pillar of intense white and orange fire and heat, incinerating a fifteen foot radius. As I get caught up in its blade, my cocoon protects me from the intense heat while the flames at the core start to freeze over. I burst out of my cocoon and stand atop the ice pillar of what had once been Sephiroth's Supernova core.

"My, how interesting; so you can freeze fire itself?" Sephiroth notes as he grazes the tip of Masamune on the charcoaled ground.

I do not give him the affirmative of determining my ability right, though; his knowing could trap me into a worst case scenario. I can freeze any flame that nears me, but a Supernova is too intense for me to handle it all, and the remaining heat would cause me great harm. Thankfully, I calculated the amount perfectly, and was able to protect my being until I could reach the core and freeze that much.

I hold up my blade as I hold my injured arm behind me. Sephiroth holds his blade up sideways as he meets my eyes. He warps and I swing my blade to the right and metal and crystal clash once more. He slashes at me several times, going for my arm, my legs, my neck, and my chest. I manage to keep up with his intense speed, blocking off every strike. With each block, there is a flash of light and the musical notes my blade makes when stricken fills the area.

Sephiroth warps once more and then he flies down from above me, moving at an even far more intense speed. I bring my injured arm around and form an ice shield as he strikes. Once, twice, five more times; then, he delivers the eighth blow and shatters through my shield. I fly back as the steel blade slashes me from my left shoulder to my right hip. My head bangs against the wall as I slump to the ground. I hear two snaps, and I glimpse down to see the heels of my boots damaged in an irregular manner.

Sephiroth flies in position just twelve feet away from me, but he turns his head to the people still crashing and throbbing about as they try to escape the district. He maneuvers his body and holds his sword up.

"Sephiroth," I say as I slowly rise up, "this is a one on one duel."

"I need to keep myself entertained, don't I?" he says without care as he warps forward. He performs the same move once more, striking eight times.

I watch as eight auras fade away. I also know he is not finished yet. As he flies up, readying his blade yet again, I raise my hand and summon my subordinates. As Sephiroth starts to swing his sword down he is smacked aside and crashes through a house.

The remaining individuals still in the district look up in awe at the two giants that appeared from nowhere. They appear to be dressed in white body suits with a large zipper on the front. They have simple white heads with the Organization's symbol on their faces. They have thick, short legs with spikes on the hips and long, pointed feet. Their waists are thin with dark grey sides and their arms are long enough to reach the ground, with diamond shaped spikes on their shoulders. Blue tentacles are around their necks, with spikes on the ends that resemble the Organization's symbol; the tentacles have the appearance of scarves.

While the Sorcerers lie in Master Xehanort's domain, the Snipers with Master Xigbar, the Berserkers with Master Saïx, and so on, I command the Twilight Thorns.

The Twilight Thorn that struck Sephiroth starts smashing down on the house where he crashed, whereas the other starts scooping up heartfelt beings and places them down in another district. The sooner they are out of the way the easier I shall be able to fight.

Sephiroth warps out and slashes at the Twilight Thorn's head, severing it. It returns to nothingness just as the other finishes up clearing the district. He swings his blade and an energy beam fires out at me. As I raise my blade to meet it, the remaining Twilight Thorn dives forward to take the hit. As it crashes it looks at me weakly as it begins returning to nothingness. Then, it speaks in the silent language of the Nobodies.

"_Do not perish, my lady_," it speaks before fading away.

"How interesting," Sephiroth hums. "It appears that Nobody cared deeply for you."

"We do not feel," I counter as I shake my head. "We are Nobodies. It simply did as it was supposed to for its superior."

"Ah, I enjoy how cold you are. Your ice is simply divine. As dark as death and as beautiful as light," he chuckles.

"Darkness conceals, and light deceives," I say as I pull off my boots and toss them aside. With thee heels damaged I won't be able to get a good footing. Sephiroth has shown me that I require yet a stronger leather to make them out of; I believed dragon would be sufficient and it was for a time, through many battles. This shows how dangerous Sephiroth is. I must end this now.

I plant my stocking feet into the ground and then leap up. I slash right at the air and as Sephiroth raises his blade the air around his arm freezes, preventing him from moving it. He looks up stunned before breaking through the ice with his free hand. By then I have already reached him and start slashing. My hits start to take their toll on him at last, as I tear through his attire and pierce his flesh.

Sephiroth starts grunting from each hit and warps. I quickly form an ice wall at my back as he slices, cutting the ice but protecting me. I dive down and skid against the ground, feeling my stocking tear up. I pant heavily as I take my stance. Freezing the very air is not as easy as one would think. To detect the water in the air and then pull it all together to form a solid amount of ice requires a vast amount of magic, even for me.

I leap up once more and slice at Sephiroth, cutting him far deeper now. Every time he would warp I would give chase. As he summoned the Dark Flare once more I used my own ice to create a shield around me and then extend it out, knocking the orbs in all directions, some managing to hit the One Winged Angel.

I feel faint and I feel my balance is unsteady. I gasp as I feel heat gather around me as Sephiroth unleashes another Supernova. I do not have time to make another shield, so I try to turn as much flame into ice as I can. The remaining fire and heat is still intense, though, and I feel my clothes burning up, my skin sweating terribly as my magic goes into keeping my as cold as possible. I slice sideways, and my blade tears through the Supernova. I fall to one knee, and I bury the tip of my sword in the ground. I pant as I wipe my brow and I look up at Sephiroth.

"Now I see what kind of sword you have," Sephiroth sneers. "A weapon made of crystal, which is forged of music; that must be one of the ten Vorpal weapons, older than even the Keyblades I have heard of. Last I heard, they were in possession of the red Queen of Hearts in the world of Wonderland. So, you must be quite the thief to have procured that Vorpal Blade."

I slant my eyebrows at him ever so slightly; I prefer it if that information did not get out. In addition, the sword did not belong to the faux queen. It called to me long ago. I have to secure him quickly for the Organization. As I rise up there is a soft, plopping sound.

Sephiroth and I turn to see a periwinkle ball bouncing toward us. I know who is coming, even before I see her bright pink aura. The little girl from before runs in and stops when she sees us both. She looks at me and calls out, "Big Sis! Are you all r-," she is saying as Sephiroth warps and grabs her from behind. She cries and squirms as he holds her close, Masamune held to her chin.

_"__Can I see the heart-shaped fruit? Can I wish to see them?"_ the forgotten voice asks.

_"__Little one, I promise you I can take you to see the fruit myself,"_ the other voice laughs kindly. _"You should save your wishes for things not so easily achieved."_

_"__But, I'm too cold to go to where the fruit lies,"_ the soft voice sniffs.

_"__Nonsense, you're the warmest, kindest girl I've ever met. Only someone like that could make a winter wonderland like you do,"_ the other voice says with pride. _"So, what would you like to wish for?"_

_"… __I… I wish…,"_ the soft voice begins.

"My, my, quite a small warrior who has come to your aid," Sephiroth smirks.

The girl whimpers as the cold steel is pressed to her neck, a slender seeping of blood dripping down to her collarbone. I focus my eyes on her to the best of my ability. I form two thin lids of frost over my eyes to assist me. Heavy tears slide down from her soft brown eyes, her blonde hair pressed to the One Winged Angel's torso. Her hands clutch at her collar, right underneath Masamune, her small legs kicking out lightly. She is staring at me, expecting me to save her.

However, an attempt to perform a rescue operation has an eighty-nine point sixty-six percent chance of us both returning to nothingness. If I let Sephiroth execute her, then his guard shall drop in that moment and with the close distance between us I can subdue him and return him to the Organization. I have a ninety-one percent chance precisely of achieving that.

I turn my head slightly.

"Oh? You are as intelligent as they say, Winter Conductor. Though, in this case, the name Ice Witch suits you far more appropriately," Sephiroth laughs as he presses the blade closer to the girl's neck.

"N-n-no!" she cries as she squirms and kicks harder, blood trailing down her neck. "Please don't! Help! Mommy! Daddy! Big Sis! Someone! Anyone! Please help me!"

My eyes bulge, my lip quivers, and my fingers shake as they hold onto the handle of the Vorpal Blade. I ignore the wounds I have received in my other arm and press it to the side of my head, old memories stirring.

A six year old girl with snow white hair and pale blue eyes is curled up on the ground, a large crowd surrounding her. The crowd is pointing at her, stomping on her, flashing luminescent lights in her eyes and banging and playing garish noises in her ears. She is crying, wailing, as this goes on. She tries to crawl away, but she can't find an escape, the beating continues.

_"__Freaky nothing!"_

_"__What ugly hair!"_

_"__There are demons in her eyes."_

_"__She's cold!"_

The girl cries and cries, trying to block out the pain, trying to find a way to escape. She vomits, and her face gets smeared into the puddle.

_"__Stop it… please. Mama, Papa… someone please. Please help me,"_ she whispers.

I dash forward, brandishing the Vorpal Blade. I swipe it at Masamune and knock it back. The sudden move surprises Sephiroth, catching him off guard. I fail to seize the moment, though. I reach out my injured arm and take hold of her. I leap back just as Sephiroth regains his composure and thrusts his sword. The long blade manages to reach me as I leap and pierces my right leg. I wince as I pull back, the blade sliding against the flesh, blood, and bone. I stumble to my knees and use the Vorpal Blade to keep me steady.

Sephiroth starts unleashing meteors at us, the flames erupting around them. I hold out my hand and create an ice shield. The flames turn to ice as they near me, but the heavy weight of the rock still poses a threat. They clang against the ice, slight cracks appearing with each hit.

"Big Sis?" the girl sniffs as she looks at me.

I have no time for her; Sephiroth will return the both of us to nothingness, if I do not put a stop to him now. I have to unleash my final tactic upon him. I remove my damaged jacket and place it over the girl. She looks at it in confusion, her frame far too small for it. I tighten the sleeves around her, securing her. "Stay behind me," I order her as I rise. I place my hand over my right leg and freeze the wound, preventing any more loss of blood. I limp forward a few steps as the ice shield continues to break apart.

I raise the Vorpal Blade straight up in front of my being. I close my eyes as I drop the temperature in the area. I can hear the girl shivering and huddling her being into my jacket further. I let the remains of my magic flow throughout my body, placing the main focus on my abdominal, lungs, the Vorpal Blade, and my chest. I feel the sword glowing as musical notes of a piano escapes them. Mu aura glows and then it manifests around me for all to see. I open my eyes just as the one Winged Angel swings Masamune, shattering the last fortitude of the ice shield.

Then I unleash my special power.

I sing. watch?v=lU9YFgsQ-gU

The song is one I heard long ago, one I embedded into my memory. However, in all my attempts at discovering its origins there have been none. It is as if the song came from somewhere that didn't exist. Still, its power is precisely what I need for this battle.

"_Mirror, tell me something,_" I sing as a magic circle with a five pointed snowflake appears under me. I continue to sing the lyrics as I unleash the power granted to a select few.

Snow starts to fall from the sky as ice rises from the ground. They form in spikes and icicles start to form from the remaining rooftops. Sephiroth ignores this and unleashes Dark Flare, but as they shoot toward me the ice shoots at them and destroys them as they continue on toward Sephiroth. They strike him three times before he starts countering with Masamune, shattering them. As the shards fall they suddenly turn over and fire upon Sephiroth, lodging into his skin.

I swing my sword and point it at Sephiroth as a stream of snow blows out. It forms a blizzard right around him, his hair flying about as he presses his free hand to his face. As the snow flies, ice mingles in with it and they enter into the opened wounds on his flesh. The angelic and quiet notes emitting from my sword speed up in the slightest manner, but it retains its elegant composure.

"Insolent little witch!" Sephiroth cries as he unleashes Supernova.

As the fire and heat forms underneath us, I continue to sing as I strike the ground with the Vorpal Blade.

Ice forms over the ground and forms a tunnel underneath and opens up in the figure of a mounted cannon in front of us. The unfrozen part of the Supernova fires, and blows into Sephiroth. He hits the wall, severely cracking it, pieces falling to the ground.

I leap forward and slash at Sephiroth as he recovers from the previous blow. As he bleeds the blood starts to freeze over. He looks down in shock and he tries to break it, but as he moves his arm it slows down. He looks at his wounds and sees they are frozen over as well. I continue to sing, freezing over every drop of water within him.

As Sephiroth roars and lunges his head at my being, I slash the Vorpal Blade at his head, cutting him open across his temple. As blood trickles out I place my hand on it and focus my ice, amplified by the power in the song, as I freeze over his cerebrum.

"_I'm the loneliest of all,_" I finish singing.

As the final notes from the Vorpal Blade end, Sephiroth finally stops moving. Snow continues to fall, creating a soft blanket, as my aura fades away from the common eye, becoming visible once more to my eyes only. I collapse to my knees as I place one hand to my mouth, blood trickling through my fingers. After I finish coughing it all out I breathe again and open up a portal behind Sephiroth. I thrust my sheath into him and he falls in, where Master Xehanort will be waiting to imprison him.

Mission: accomplished.

I record the statistics to out battle history in my memory.

Xyiku v. Sephiroth record: Wins: 1 – Draws: 0 – Losses: 0.

I sheathe the Vorpal Blade and I place it back over my back. I place my hands on the ground and take deep breaths, my visions worsening from the prodigious loss of blood. I feel the soft touch of cashmere silk across my back and shoulders and I glance back to see the little girl, placing my jacket on me.

"Do your boo-boos hurt, Big Sis?" she asks as she takes out a handkerchief and wipes my arm.

I raises my hand and softly knock hers aside as I declare, "I am efficient enough to leave."

As I push myself up I hear the whistling of a projectile and I nudge my fingers as I access what minuscule power I have left and form a curved ice barrier to my side, the trivial rock tapping against it before dropping to the ground. I look up and I grip my injured arm as the citizens of Traverse Town start gathering from all the entrances in District Three. My breathing hastens, as I scan my surroundings, confined. Then, they start bawling.

"Get out of here you monster!"

"How many are dead because of your fight with that devil?!"

"There were Nobodies! I saw the symbol!"

"She must be one of that fucking Organization's freaks! A nothing!"

Their rants continue as I place my hand to my head and lower the temperature, blocking out all of them. I focus and open up a portal to leave. As I limp toward it I feel a tug on the hem of my skirt. I look down to see the little girl holding onto it. She turns to the crowd and exclaims, "Why are you all so mean?! She saved me from the bad man! Big Sis is nice! She has a big heart!"

I lower my head as she speaks as I shift my foot. Ice appears under her and she gasps is surprise as a slide forms under her and sends her to the crowd, landing safely on her feet. She turns back around to look at me.

"I don't have a heart," I correct her as I turn my back and walk through the portal.

_"__I have a present for you," _the other voice says.

_"What is it?"_ the long forgotten voice asks.

_"__Here,"_ the other voice says. _"It's a Wayfinder."_

_"__A Wayfinder?"_

_"__Yes, it holds the special, unbreakable connection I told you about as well. I make them for all my friends. And this one is yours."_

I lay on a metal slab in Vexen's lab, bandages wrapped around my torso, and on various cuts on my limbs and my right cheek, my left arm in a sling, and my right leg held up in a splint. A simple white tunic is all I am wearing as Vexen's machines scan me.

"Marvelous," he breathes. "Simply marvelous. The state your mind was in after battling Sephiroth is fascinating. Your power went beyond anything we've seen before."

"Vexen, I must return to full health for my next mission," I inform him. "I cannot afford to be out of commission for the next thirty-four days and fifteen hours."

It will take that long, even with all manners of healing magic applied.

"You're lucky to still be alive," Vexen says as he examines my readings.

"Luck is nonexistent; only factors and the intelligence to manipulate them," I explain. "And I need to be fully rejuvenated within forty-eight hours."

"Even so, I cannot let you do that. Your body has suffered more than just external injuries; your insides look weakened as well," Vexen sighed.

"You will place her back on her feet," the solemn, cold voice of Master Saïx says as he walks in with Master Xehanort.

"Saïx! Xehanort!" Vexen exclaims with disbelief.

"Xyiku has done well," Master Xehanort nods. "More than we ever could have asked for. With the One Winged Angel in our custody, we have little to worry about. However, we still need her skills in the days to come. First and foremost, I am sending her to receive one of our compatriots answer to our offer. And if it happens to be no, then she needs to be in full health to perform her duties."

"As her doctor, I cannot allow-," Vexen was saying before Master Saïx held up his weapon to Vexen's neck.

"You will initiate the Healing Artificial Ability and place it into her body," Master Saïx states.

Vexen bites his lip as I watch from my slab. I sit up and state, "Vexen, grant me with the latest A.A."

Vexen sighs as he grits his teeth and rubs his hair. He goes to his computer and taps away. AAs I lay back several small doors open in the walls, mechanical arms protruding. On each end there is a syringe, the dull needles lowering toward my being. In each one of them are experimental ability growth hormones. By extracting the growth of Somebodies' strength, attempts at creating new abilities came into motion. Most, however, have failed with unfortunate side effects.

I lay there as the needs are pressed into my limbs, head, and chest, injecting me with the AGH. My body goes rigid, and I grit my teeth and shake my head as overpowering heat pours through my system.

It is working just as we hoped for. My being is already healing at an accelerated rate, bones crunching back into place, blood replicating itself within. As a result, my magic is sapped away in order to allow the ability's use. Most of the exterior harm has already healed, with only the heavier wounds remaining and even then they were fainter than before. Vexen fears from studying me afterwards my growth may be stunted, but that is nonessential to my existence. Only my orders are what are important.

I reach under my pillow and pull out a charm. It is a five pointed star and made out of white ice that shall never melt with silver, metal edging. In the center is an alice blue snowflake. A silver cord is tied around the top most point, allowing it to be worm on the hip.

"An unbreakable connection," I mutter. I shake my head and toss it aside, sliding underneath by dresser. I turn over and drift off.

The Wayfinders are false, as are the fruit that inspires them. All connections are breakable, whether they are taken or they simply leave you. A circumstance I had to learn through experience. It was all just false preaching of the heart.

Day 1

Larxene pays me a visit in the night, her blades freshly sharpened. She particularly enjoys the new Artificial Ability, allowing her to have more fun without risk of returning me to nothingness. She mutters in my ear to give her the satisfaction of screaming, of submitting to her. I say nothing, though, as the cerise blood dips from my body and stains the sheets. Hours pass before she finally leaves to get recuperation of her own.

I sigh as Larxene's knife inflictions heal and fade away, though my blood still stains and soaks my sheets as well as my flesh and nightgown. I wash up before proceeding to change into a light blue nightgown and replace the sheets. As I proceed to get back into bed, a faint white light comes into being. I turn my head to see that it is coming from underneath my dresser. I get down on my hands and knees and reach under, pulling out the Wayfinder. The tip of the top point is glowing white light. I follow it and see it is pointing to my door.

It is illogical for a mere bauble to react in such a way. I examine it closely, attempting to find any means that would allow this to happen. After examining it, I conclude that the only option left to me is to follow it. I proceed into the hall and then the light changes to the right point and I turn in that direction.

As I follow it, I shake my head at my being for following such a mechanism, and then I grip it ever so slightly, wondering why this is happening. Nothing of this extraordinary occurrence has ever happened in the years since it was first given to me. As I walk on, I pass several Dusks which greet me with respect, though, I ignore them all. They hold no significance at this moment, even as subordinates.

While it is healing, my leg is still limping for the time being, making the journey to the unknown destination all the longer. My bare feet press onto the cold floor, managing to relax me. I decrease the temperature around me severely, seeing as how the Organization is currently sleeping, and thus would not be bothered by it. As I follow the Wayfinder I finally reach my destination as the entire item glows white.

I look up to see I have arrived at the Altar of Naught. I lower my arm as I limp over to the flowerbed. I sit down on my knees as I focus on their physical features. Marluxia often boasts of the beauty of flowers – but mostly himself – so I often try to see it myself. I do not know if I see them in the superficial way others do, but I do know they hold existence in higher regard than other beings. To observe them struggle for it and to show who they are in all honesty allows them to be better than somebodies such as those of Traverse Town.

Suddenly, there is a raucous explosion, and I fall back, wincing as I land on my right leg. I gaze up to the sky where the stars sleep. However, on this night they were being disturbed by three blazing stars shooting across the sky. They are as bright as the sun, yet they do not bother my eyes like it does. They are falling down from the abyss, their tails fading behind them. As I examine them, I notice auras around them. They are so far away, though, I can only make out just the colors: orange, violet, and gold.

_"__You can wish on them?"_

My lip quivers as I extend my hand to the stars as they fly by The World That Never Ends, the Wayfinder held in my hand securely; I feel it shaking as it shines. I examine the stars as they start to fly out of reach. It occurs to me how slow these stars are. Stars fly at a far faster rate, too fast to even do anything other than making sure not to blink. I hold the Wayfinder to my chest as I bite down on my lower lip.

_"__Yes. Once, there was a time where you couldn't, a time when stars were rare. But with the hearts of children, light found its way back into the universe. And born along with them was a tree with star-shaped fruit, which represents an unbreakable connection."_

The stars are about to escape my gaze and continue on where nothing is known. How long would it be until they crashed and died out? It wouldn't even matter; stars do that often and it never makes any difference. I can no longer hesitate.

I look up at the fading stars.

"I… I wish for…"

I speak a single word after that. It is only two syllables, yet it holds a deep meaning, from what I have been told. As the stars fade away from my sight I could have sworn one of them suddenly diverted from the other two. I shake my head as I open a direct portal back to my room and walk in. I realize I am in great need of sleep after the meaningless actions I took tonight.

I limp to Vexen's lab and obtain his latest version of his sleeping pills; his chambers lie next door to Demyx's and he finds himself unable to drift off to sleep without these pills. These should suffice for assisting me in my slumber. I slowly proceed to my room but as I near it I hear Larxene down the hall, sharpening her knives. It seems she is not yet done with me for tonight. However, I no longer feel like letting her amuse herself for tonight. I am too exhausted.

I swiftly obtain my blade, a change of clothes, and my boots and leave before she comes for her second visit that night. I arrive at the garage where all of the Organization's ships are kept in the event of them being unable to use a dark portal or for a major battle. I walk through the hatch of the red and black ship with the Unversed symbol on the portside – Vanitas' ship.

Master Saïx had ordered Vexen to upgrade the ship to a proper warship, thus months of work went into expanding it and improving its weapon systems. Vanitas often tells me how glad he is that his ship is getting "pimped up." I typically nod and say nothing, having no inkling of what "pimped" is.

The ship is large enough to hold a small brigade with efficient living quarters and housing for long term missions. I proceed down the hall and place myself into a small room close to the bridge. There are no windows and the temperature is easily adjustable. I set my clothing and sword down and set it to freezing temperatures and then I lie down in the cot and swallow the sleeping pills. I fall back, my eyes becoming heavy.

Hmm, it appears Vexen's pills are either stronger than I anticipated or I am just weakened after my battle with the One Winged Angel and then having the A.A. placed into me. I cast all thoughts aside, just desiring some sleep for the time being, no matter the length.

Day 2

Voice: Rixec

I was fortunate that I was able to find food and water down here. Of course, I don't know how old it all was, due to the varying decaying of the bodies, but at least their supplies were still at least somewhat decent. However, even with all I had found I still felt incredibly weak and vulnerable.

As I walked on I came up to a rock wall, but I could see it was somewhat climbable. I grabbed onto it and pressed one foot to it as I pushed off the ground with my other foot. I grimaced as I held on tightly to the malformed and uncomfortable rock, feeling it try to press through my skin. After a few minutes of climbing, I was already starting to sweat, my breath released jaggedly. I wasn't even halfway up yet. Dammit, didn't anyone think to install a ladder or something?

I continued to climb up, taking about half an hour to do so. When I reached the top I slumped over onto my back and gasped loudly. My muscles were stiff and my hands were burning and itchy from holding onto those rocky handles for so long. I stretched out my arm to my bag and pulled out a half bottle of water. I gulped it down greedily, the tepid, yet highly refreshing, water pouring down my throat, some of it splattering and dripping across my cheeks. After I was done, I scrunched up the bottle and placed it into my back - I had no intention of littering.

I sat up and looked down the tunnel. I rubbed my eyes as I adjusted my glasses and then, I took another look and could have sworn I saw a light at the end. It was lime green and pale, which typically signified evil, but there was nowhere else to go. I stood up and started making my way down. My feet stomped down into the cave floor as I walked quickly to the end. When I reached the tunnel I stopped and gaped at what I saw.

It was a massive building that was circular and made of the same rock this entire cave was made of. Well, at least they wouldn't have to worry about repairs. The entrance looked like a screaming demon skull face and there were purple and light blue lights coming from it, resembling spotlights. If I had to guess, the building looked like a coliseum. I quickly weighed my options.

On the one hand, I could find somebody who could get me the hell out of here. Getting out of here was an extremely big plus, especially when I had felt sick the entire time I was here. On the other hand, if it is a coliseum, if the people there aren't friendly I could find myself in a bit of a predicament, and I hate getting into things like that. As I thought about it, I felt a sudden chill down my spine, as if there was something evil lurking nearby in the darkness.

Suddenly, I heard something running right from behind me and I yelped as I twisted my body aside as something ran right by me. It was humanoid, but this thing didn't look human. It was in blue, silver, and cyan armor. There were a few white spikes on its armor and some kind of black antennae on its head. On its shoulders was a red and black emblem that resembled a tailed heart with an X through it. Through its helmet I could see a bit of a face, black as night with two, beady yellow eyes that seemed to be glowing.

My head roared as I fell to my knees. I saw flashes of images in my head and I saw this thing among many others in my head, most of them sporting the same emblem. Did I know what this was? Was it related to my memory?

The creature hissed as it charged at me again. Before it could reach me, however, someone whizzed right by me and met the creature head on, the solemn echo of metal clanging spreading throughout the area. I looked up to see a beautiful, yet fierce, woman fighting with the creature. She appeared to be my age and she had wavy, rose colored hair and pale aqua eyes that were glaring at the creature as she crossed blades with it. She wore red and black armor, with red and white capes. On her left arm was a monstrous red shield that grew slimmer as it went from her shoulder to her wrist. In her right hand was a magnificent red sword that seemed to be made of futuristic technology. Have to say, not the kind of weapon you see in a place like this.

The woman cried out as she pressed forward with her shield and collided with the creature. As she did, she pushed off the ground with her feet and flipped over it. As she landed, she swung her mighty sword and it struck the creature in the back. As it gave a shrilling cry it started to fade away into shadowy pieces. Note to self: do not piss this woman off.

The woman sheathed her sword and walked up to me. She had a hard glance, but I thought I saw glimmers of love and determination in her eyes.

"Are you going to just sit there or do you want to wait for the next Heartless?" she asked as she tapped her foot.

"Sorry," I said as I stood up and brushed myself off. "And thanks. That thing would have gotten me if you hadn't shown up."

"You wouldn't have been in such a situation if you came down here armed," she scoffed.

"Hey, I don't even know where here is. I just woke up down here without any memory and – agh," I moaned as I fell to one knee, panting. This illness was not getting any better.

The woman looked won at me in pity and she reached into her pocket and held out a circular stone with a lightning bolt and cloud etched onto it. "Touch it," she said. "This should make you feel better."

I didn't know how it was supposed to help, but she seemed to know what she was doing so I did as she demanded. The moment my fingers brushed the smooth stone I gasped, feeling much better. I shot up to my feet and examined myself. I was feeling better than ever!

"Wow! Thanks! Again," I added as I breathed happily. "How did you do that?"

"This is a Hero's Stone," she said. "It's what allows those of us who come to the Underworld to fight with full strength."

"Wait, what?" I said, frowning.

"The Underworld. The Land of the Dead," the woman explained.

I took a few moments to process what she said.

"Ah, hell," I sighed as I placed my hand on my face.

"You really don't know how you came to be here?" the woman asked.

"No; like I said, memory issues," I told her.

"Well, you certainly don't seem dead, so something must have happened when you wandered in," she theorized.

"One thing: I may have memory problems for the moment, but I don't think I would have just wandered in, especially with how sickening this place is."

"Fair point," the woman nodded. "In any case, you should leave. This is no place for someone like you. Head straight that way and you should reach the Overworld. You'll meet someone named Phil. He's… difficult, but he's a good man – satyr. Best wishes on recovering your memory."

Phil? Satyr? I thought as the woman wandered off. As she did I called out, "I'm Rixec – I think. And you?"

The woman turned and gave me an actual smile – a tough, small kind of smile, but take what you can get in Hell. "They call me Lightning."

As she walked toward the coliseum, I felt another painful flash in my head. It was… a movie. I remember; a Disney movie. Based on mythology. Hercules, son of Zeus. And if this is the Underworld that must mean…

I shouldn't believe it, but there is nothing else that makes sense. But then again, Lightning just now has no resemblance to anyone from the movie and even so, she isn't dressed for that part. What is going on?

"What's the matter? One of the cat's nine lives got your tongue?" a cheeky voiced asked from behind.

I turned to see the villain himself: Hades. He towered over even me, with pale blue skin and hair burning with hot blue flames. He was garbed in black robes and his teeth were yellowish and sharp. I jumped back a couple feet and stared him down.

"Did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out, kid," the god of the Underworld said as he ended up behind me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Listen, I'm not such a bad guy, I just get mad when I don't get my way. I don't know how you ended up here, but it'll help give me a good show!"

I pushed myself away from him, growling, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let me explain something to you, kid," Hades smirked as he pointed to the coliseum. "That is the Underdrome, the worst kind of place to go for fighting, which is why everybody loves it. There's even a special tournament going on where the winner gets something in return. Now then, from what I heard you're having memory trouble, yes?"

I clench my fist; how long had he been listening? Or, had he been watching me since I woke up?

"Now, listen," Hades continued, "I have someone coming by soon, and I prefer to keep her busy once she does. Business deal I have to turn down. Of course, a good tournament will be able to buy me the time I need to make sure I still come out on top. So, you enter the tournament and extend it as long as you can."

"Why should I do that?" I ask.

"Let me spell it out for you, so you can understand: I make and keep my deals. So, here's one for you, sports fan! You enter the tournament and keep it going a while by fighting. The more contestants I have entering the more monsters I get to put in. If everything goes my way when my business is done, I'll give you back your memory. Deal?" Hades said as he got way too close, holding up his hand to me.

"Are you nuts?" I said. "You're practically the myth version of the Devil. Deals don't go well in the end."

"True, but I'm not asking for your soul, just some time," Hades said as he rubbed his thumb against his fingers. "Oh, and it's tough to fight alone, even for a girl like her."

"What?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"That Lightning girl is here for something special, something she has to win, blah, blah, blah. Of course, there are plenty of tough fighters and monsters here. Most of them fighting as groups. Who knows if she'll be able to make it to the end alone? Surely you need to repay her for helping you, right? It's the honorable thing to do."

I bite my lip; I know very well he's playing me, but Lightning seemed to be heading that way and there was something about her that made Hades' words ring with the truth. Or as much truth as he was willing to tell. I make a deal with him, it could backfire. However, getting to help Lightning and get my memory?

"I'll enter the tournament," I said.

"Wonderful!" Hades exclaimed.

"But I'm not shaking your hand. "I'm going verbal."

"Meh, fair enough, benchwarmer. Better get moving; time to sign up is nearly done."

As I started running down Hades suddenly said, "Oh! Silly me, you don't have a weapon."

A sword with a black demon handle, with spikes going up on the end, surrounding the grey blade appeared and he tossed it to me. "Make good use of that, kiddo!" he laughed as he vanished.

I still didn't trust him, which is why I didn't shake his hand. Even if it backfires, at least I'm not obligated or anything. So, holding onto the sword, I made my way to the Underdrome. I needed to meet up with Lighting and from a team with her. I wish we had more than two people, though.

Also, did I even know how to fight?

END DATA REPORT. NEW VOICE PROFILE!

Xyiku

Age: 13

Height: 4'7

Eye Color: Pale blue

Hair Color: Snow white

Element: Ice

Power: ?

Weapon: Vorpal Blade

MENTIONED PROFILES: VANITAS, LEXA

END DATA LOG TWO: GODS AND ANGELS


	9. Vanity's Wrath

Day Two - Data File: Money

Voice: Lexa

I laid back in bed, thinking over Vanitas's visit. He was still working with Xehanort, so... What was going on? I shook my head. I needed to get out of Radiant Garden. I was a sitting duck here, still had no idea what this new awakened power of mine was, and needed answers. My best bet... My best bet for answers would be Yen Sid. The oldest and wisest person in the known universe who wasn't either evil or dead.

I looked up and saw Xon walk in, and nearly sighed in relief. "Hey." I greeted him. He sat down next to me on the bed. "How're you feeling?" He asked, a concerned look on his face. "Oh, a little sore, but other than that, I'm okay. How about you?" I smiled. "I'm just glad you're awake." A small smile crossed his face. "Nice to know you care." I sat up and laughed a little. As I sat up, my eyes caught the dent in the wall where I slammed Vanitas into it. Oh, fuck. I hoped Xon wouldn't notice it; it'd raise a few question if he did. "So, anything interesting happen while you were out?" I asked.

"No, nothing. And of course I care. You're the younger sister I never had. " He messed up my hair a little, brotherly, the same smile on his face. I laughed again, and hugged him. "I guess we need to figure out where we need to go from here." Xon remarked. "Yen Sid. He's the best chance we have." I answered. 'I suppose that makes sense." He nodded. "All we need now is a ride. Which may or may not involve borrowing." I said. Xon frowned. "Lexa, I don't feel comfortable about stealing someone else's vehicle."

"You got money?" I interjected. "Well, no. But why don't we just ask Cid for a lift? Last I checked, he had some Gummi ship expertise." He answered. "That is a good point." I nodded. I stood up and straightened my clothes. "Well, then, let's go."

We walked to the Restoration Committee's HQ. As we walked, I heard the telltale noises of the defense system's claymores going off, particularly on the roofs and along the walls of the bailey. So, the Heartless and Nobodies were still a problem. Huh. Would have thought Sora'd be on that like white on rice. I didn't see any of them myself, but... that didn't mean that they weren't there. I walked up to the door of the peculiar house that was the HQ of the Restoration Committee. It was also the house of the wizard, Merlin. Hmm... perhaps I could ask for a lesson or two in magic from him eventually. I knocked on the door.

Aerith answered it and looked at me. "Oh, you're up. Oh, no, I forgot to bring your breakfast down!" She said, and covered her mouth. "No, no, it's okay." I reassured her. "Is Cid in?" Aerith opened the door the rest of the way and stepped aside. I saw Cid sitting in front of the computer in the back of the house, typing away. "Thank you, Aerith."

I smiled and walked past her, a slightly floral smell passing me by as I did. "Huh? Who the hell are these two, Aerith?" Cid said in his familiar gruff accent. "I'm Lexa. Nice to meet you, sir." I said, politely, a bit of my own Souther accent flowing into it. 'Xoncron." Xoncron spoke up and nodded. "Well, what can I do for ya, Lexa? You got a look that says you're here on business." Cid asked.

"We're kinda stranded here. You wouldn't happen to have an extra ship lying about, would you?" I asked. 'Ah, hate to break it to ya, kid, but I just sold my last one, and I won't be able to make anymore until I get a shipment of cockpits in." Cid replied. "How long until that?" I asked. 'At the least... two weeks." Cid said. 'Why that long?!" Xoncron spoke up.

"Well, seems like _someone_ doesn't want people and supplies coming into Radiant Garden. There are Heartless _and _Nobodies just swarming around this world. Have been for the last three months, for some reason or another. The only ones crazy enough to make the journey here have to take longer routes to bypass the worst of 'em, and that delays them for weeks at a time." Cid answered. 'Vundabar." Xoncron muttered under his breath. I sighed, disappointed. "Thank you, Cid. I appreciate you telling us." I nodded and turned to leave. "Wait, Lexa." I turned back. Cid pulled out a leather bag. 'Seems like you two are in a rough patch. Ya can pay me back when you're able, alright?" Cid said. I shook it and heard the sound of munny. My face brightened. "Thank you!" I beamed. "Ah, don't mention it, kid. Now, git; I got work t'do." Cid said, gruffly and turned back to the computer.

Xoncron followed me outside. "This means we're going to have to steal a ship, doesn't it?" He said. I nodded. "Unless you want to wait two weeks. Me... I want to get out of here as fast as we can." I bit my lip, then sighed. "I got a visit from Vanitas while you were out." "What?!" Xoncron said, concerned again. 'Apparently, the Organization has a /real/ interest in me, and I want to know /why/. Me staying here for two weeks wouldn't end well." I answered. "Well, we're in deep trouble." Xon sighed. "I concur." I agreed.

"Very well, we'll steal a ship. It was on my bucket list anyway." He said with a small grin. "Yep." I grinned back. "You're not going to ask why it's on my bucket list?" He asked. 'Nope. It's none of my business." I winked. 'Well, it's not one of the stupidest or craziest items on it." Xon said, shrugging. 'I wouldn't doubt it." I laughed. "So, where're we going to find a ship?" He mused. "That's a good question. There has to be one somewhere, but..." I thought for a moment, assessing my options. 'What say you that tonight we rest up, get some food, and then tomorrow we'll gather supplies and head on out?" I offered, smiling warmly. Xon smiled back. "Yeah, okay. How about pizza?" I wrinkled my nose. The last time I'd eaten, I'd had pizza. "How about take-out Chinese?" I asked. "I've never been one for Eastern food, but okay." I took his hand. "C'mon!" I said, and lead him back into town.

Day Two - Vanity's Wrath

Voice: Vanitas

I watched the two. So, she had snitched. She was either stupid, or stupidly brave. Either way, she was an idiot. I warped back to the castle, and met up with Saix. "So, where's our Winter Conductor?" I asked. "Out once again, Vanitas?" Saix asked, avoiding the question. "Oh, c'mon, she's my next apprentice. Got to keep an eye on the goods." I said. "Are you challenging the competence of our underlings?" He asked. "I don't know why you haven't asked to let /mine/ out of the bag. It's not exactly easy to keep them in the Realm of Darkness." I narrowed my eyes. "Hmph. As you know, you are under strict orders about that, Vanitas. You would do well not to disobey orders." He said back. We shared a moment long stand off, before I turned and left.

"Jackass." I muttered before I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Demyx. "Whoa, sorry, dude." He rushed off before I could properly respond. "Hey, watch where you're going, idiot!" I yelled at his back. What set a fire under _his_ ass? If only he'd be that fast on his mission, we'd get shit done faster here. I shook my head and looked in Xyiku's room. Nothing. I searched it as well. It hadn't been touched since yesterday. That left only one explanation.

I went to Larxene's room and banged on the door. Loudly. "What the fuck?" I heard Larxene mutter before she opened the door. "Where's Xyiku?" I said, bluntly. "What? Hell if I know where the little bitch is." She shrugged. I gripped her shoulder. "Larxene, don't fuck with me. You would not like me when I'm angry. Where's. Xyiku?" I demanded. 'I already told you, you fuckwit, I don't know where she is! Now fuck off, you little nothing!"

She pushed me back and would have slammed the door in my face if Void Gear hadn't stopped it. "Hmm, I wonder how the Master would like it if, somehow, he found out about what you do to Xyiku after hours?" I said, casually. '_You wouldn't_." She growled. "Oh, I don't know. i tend to be... unpredictable. Now, where's Xyiku?" I asked again. 'I dunno! After I came back from my mission, I came in here and just passed out. Now, will you get the fuck out?" She said, exasperated. "Hmph." I pulled Void Gear back and she slammed the door.

But, being who I am, I wasn't letting this go. I summoned my Unversed, feeling their impatience, and growing bloodlust. "Have fun, boys." I pointed toward Larxene's door. "Just rough her up, but don't kill her. Teach her a lesson." I walked away from the door, smirking as I heard Larxene's protests from the door. A few more Unversed, the smaller variety, walked alongside of me, a Flood jumping on my shoulder. I walked into my room, letting my negativity out, letting out a relaxed sigh as I did. Hated bottling negativity in.

I laid back on my bed, smirking, distantly hearing Larxene freaking out over the swarms of impatient, vicious Unversed flood her room, giving her hell. Good. About time someone gave her a taste of her own poison.

END DATA REPORT: VANITY'S WRATH


	10. Dinner

Day Two -Data File: Dinner

Voice: Xoncron

Merlin was kind enough to let us stay at his place for the night, and that was were we ate our Chinese dinner. Lexa sat across from me eating a bowl of noodles, while I ate a bowl of white rice with butter, the only chinese food that I enjoy eating. I could tell my attempts to use chopsticks were amusing Lexa. She was barely holding back a laugh as I struggled to use the chopsticks properly. I won't go into details, but let's just say that they weren't pretty.

"You know you can laugh if you," I said as I finally managed to grab two whole grains of rice. "I know I'm the worst with chopsticks."

"If you knew you were so bad at using chopsticks then why didn't you just use a spoon or something?" Lexa asked as she ate another handful of noodles.

"Because, eating rice with anything other then chopsticks is like eating pizza with a knife and fork, in my opinion," I replied stuff the two pieces of rice I had managed to grab into my mouth.

"If you say so," was all she said in return as she finished off her noodles.

"So just out of curiosity, do you have any idea how to hot-wire a vehicle?" I asked.

"No, why?" Lexa asked a look of confusion on her face.

"Because I haven't the slightest idea how to," I told her.

Lexa looked at me wide eyed and said, "But I thought you said..."

"Just because hot-wiring is on my bucket list, does not necessarily mean I know how to do it right this moment," I said then sighed. "Oh well, I guess tomorrow I'll just have to try my best, and we'll have to hope for the best."

"Don't worry Xon," She said with a smile as she stood up. "I'm sure a mad genius such as yourself can figure it out. In the meantime, though, I'm going to bed."

Then she turned and left, leaving me to ponder as I tried to eat the rice that had managed to land back in the bowl and not the ceiling, walls, or floor. Lexa had called me mad genius, her other nickname for and to this day I still have no idea why. However, certainly hoped I could figure out how to hot-wire a vehicle for both our sakes. If the ship blew up or we got caught, we'd be in a real bind.

END DATA REPORT: DINNER


End file.
